yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 12 Episode 15: As A Man
'Participants' *Densuke Mifunae (Shinto) *Felicity Hart (Shinto) Longing for You (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yYMicbSf98 ) It’d been a loooooong day for the Koikonjitto warrior. He’d been training non stop, to master his wind manipulation in this realm. What’s the point of having a power you know you won’t use effectively right? He’d actually discovered an underground cavern of sorts, that had really great tasting water with healing properties. It flowed from a fresh spring, and had a lovely assortment of fireflies, and glowing butterflies. It really was beautiful. There was even an opening up above with a view to the night sky, and even other planets. PLANETS. “TUYAA!!” Densuke would thrust his fist forward, one after another, each fist releasing a strong burst of wind, from it like an airbender of sorts. He’d been doing this for 4 hours now, simply trying to master basic release before he moved on to the hard stuff. He’d tried to send felicity a messenger dove, but…well the dove flew right into a tree. So weather it made it there was a miracle, but maybe she’d get the picture somehow. “I hope she gets my message..even through some miracle…” Densuke would sigh thinking out loud, and standing himself up right folding his arms. “I don’t know why, but it seems like I’ve grown to miss her even more since the city breakout thing… it’s nothing new, but it seems much richer than it used to be..I can only imagine why. None the less..I do l-“ Densuke would cough a bit. “Ack! Gah who chokes on air!” He’d grumble and sit himself down in the sand, placing his palms together in front of him, and closing his eyes breathing deeply. He hadn’t meditated in literal months, and now’s a much better time than ever to do so. Inhaling and exhaling deep and soothing breath’s, he’d focus his chi as a misting steam. Here in the Shinto realm it still had it’s golden appearance, but it seemed to sparkle more often than ususal…His shirt by his side, he wore his black sack pants, and his tail swung about freely with his staff right beside his person, waiting on a sign or something of the sort. Impresssed: Felicity laid in the bright green grass in a meadow relaxing, finally.. She laid there thinking for a while now. She looked over at the sword and stared at it for a while as it laid in the grass right next to her and rolled over on her stomach. “This.. doesn’t feel right.. you’re not talking..” She said softly looking over at the sword. ‘Nor was it glowing as it used to it. She slowly traced her finger on the sword and heard a soft flap behind her, she turned herself over and sat up watching a bird flap towards her sloppily. Flapping it’s way to her and flopped onto her lap tiredly. “Aw you poor thing.. your wing is broken..” She ripped a piece of her clothing and wrapped the wing and then noticed a note on it. She took off the note and opened it and a big stupid smile spread across her face. “Densuke!” She jumped up and read it keeping a big smile. “Ah, I miss him so much..” She picked up her sword and placed it over her shoulder as well as picking up the bird, and placing it on her shoulder. “Come little buddy lets find Densuke.” As she walked a slight breeze blew her hair and she gripped the note tightly. “Everything is changing so quickly..” She sighed softly as she walked. Densuke in his meditative state, gained a high sensory awareness of sorts. He’d felt…Felicity from actually somewhere far away. It was near, but Densuke would have to get up and go towards it. He’d open his eyes with a gasp of sorts. “She’s near!” Densuke would hop himself up, and head to the opening of the cave. It was easy to get back too and she wasn’t even that far away, he shuddered to think she’d actually probably have stumbled upon the pace on her own if she’d continued on. Densuke spotted her crimson red hair from a distance. He didn’t even notice how fast he ran, being so excited about the entire situation. He’d run right up to her and stop in front of her, pointing at her sword. “HOOOOOOLY SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHiiiiiit I forgot how big that thing is! Oh? My bird.” Densuke If allowed, would lift the little bird up and cup it in his hands. A golden light would emit from it very faintly, for a few seconds, before, Densuke uncovered the bird, and lifted his palm, allowing it to flutter away, to safety. “Did you see that? I saw it in a dragon ball z movie. Heh heh heh.” Densuke would scratch his nose innocently. “Any way, I’m glad I found you…I’ve been missing you a lot recently since we got here, seems like every time we come here I loose track of you so quickly. I don’t know ever since that whole incident in the city I worry a lot more…don’t really know if that makes me seem over obsessive or something.” Densuke would lean in and hug her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder for a while. It always made him feel a sense of security, when he hugged her, or just held her in general. Like a reassurance. He took a deep breath and released a sigh against her neck, and his hug only seemed to get somewhat closer, as he was really looking for comfort. Impresssed: Felicity slightly energized she hurried to Densuke, she was hungry for his attention and missed him so much. She squinted her eyes and spotted him, her eyes sparkled in excitement as she ran to him until he stopped and she stopped as well in almost a state of shock thinking something was behind her she turned her head quickly, to see nothing. She then seemed confused as she looked back at him and noticed his finger pointing down to her sword. She glanced up at his slightly frightened face and laughed softly. “Hah, yeah you’ll get used to it.” She handed the bird over to him watching it carefully as the bird flew completely ok out of his palms. She smiled watching it fly away so peacefully and happy. She then looked over at Densuke and smiled sweetly up at him. She opened her arms to him and hugged him tightly nodding her head in agreement. “I worry just as much as you do, except you seem to find me better than I find you..” She spoke softly remembering she mixed him up with some guy at a bar. She brushed that memory away and nuzzled her face into his neck placing a hand through his hair and ruffling it a bit. “Don’t worry though, I’m here now, but we really need something that will help me find you better.. need to put a tracker on you or something.” She said as she allowed him to hug her more until he didn’t need her reassurance anymore. Though she did need his, just hugging him made her feel so much better, she barley even knew why they had to be here but she went wherever Densuke did and that’s all that mattered for now. They were together. Densuke closed his eyes and took in the moment, only to pull himself back, and hold her by her waist for a moment, and look at her eyes, with a smile. “I’ve got the perfect idea…” Densuke would hold up one finger, and his finger tip would start to glow brightly. He’d then place his finger to her forehead and make it glow brightly for a second, before the glow diminished, and Densuke would give a large reassuring grin. “There. In a sense I put a little bit of myself into your spiritual mind. Now you’ll be able to feel my spiritual presence more so than others whenever you want too. Plus you can telepathically talk to me annnnnnny time now. Just don’t go poking around in my head…and don’t worry. Sometimes I’m afraid of the things inside of yours.” Densuke would laugh lightly and shake his head. “C’mon, come walk with me. Been a while since we’d just like kicked it you know?” Densuke would grab her hand, and take her and begin walking her around. The place was pretty nice and the further they went in, the more the streams of water took over the area, until they’d reached an area that had a lot of rocky island like placements, and a giant larger than life tree. The sound of a waterfall continuously fell and made a nice soothing sound. “Hey you remember the first time we ever met? Haha I think about it every now and again. The first thing that came to my head was how good you looked. Til I almost took a knife to throat.” Densuke would playfully nudge felicity on her elbow, recalling old events. Impresssed: Felicity blinked innocently as she stared back at him with her arms draping over his shoulders as they pulled away. She tilted her head in confusion and squinted an eye at his glowing finger. “What’re you E.T. now?” She asked staring at the finger, before she even blinked his finger poked her forehead and feel a slight rush in her head. She smiled happily at his idea. “I didn’t know you could do that!” She then paused when he talked about the telepathic senses and she smiled devilishly. “Oh is that so?” She chuckled as if she was ready to plan something, then got sidetracked when he grabbed her hand and she took his as well and squeezed it a bit. She looked around and took in the fresh air, it wasn’t gross and polluted like home, it was all natural and clean. She stared at the streams, it looked so beautiful and peaceful doing its own thing. Until her eyes locked onto a huge tree. “Jeez.. that’s a big … tree.” She stared at it a bit following him around with a big smile. Her big honey colored eyes flickering to each moving object. Felicity turned to look at him and laughed puffing her cheeks. “Hey! I was doing my job you asshat… I did look pretty good heh? Except for some reason my legs have been getting bigger.. what have you been feeding me mister?” She asked placed a hand on her hip almost investigating him. “But.. somewhere inside me, I knew I wouldn’t be able to kill you, you totally overpowered me. Plus something about you, I don’t know.. you were too cute to kill!” She said like it was somewhat a good thing. Her smile made everything she said seem innocent but it really wasn’t. Densuke smirked as she pointed out she was just doing her job. She did this thing where she puffed her cheeks out and it just did wonders for her adorable facial structure. It made her look SO adorable. It always kept a smile on densuke’s face every single time she did it. “yeah yeah preach it to the quire.” He’d snark in a playful sort of tone. Although once she made the comment about that she mentioned her legs getting bigger. Densuke would place his hands behind his head and look away innocently. “Oh, just a some extra proteins and what not. It’s all thanks to your work out though, you do those squats like it’s a religion for gods sake.” The conversation ensued. “Well it’s good to know my looks saved my ass. So if I was ugly I’d have been dead on spot then? I see how it is.” Densuke would playfully pout and pick up his walking pace, folding his arms. But only for a little bit, as he’d quickly turn around and lean in pecking her lips with a kiss and walking backwards smiling. “In any case I felt the same way, when I sat down and talked to you. I know you’re a bit of a killer, well as far as I know you’ve died down. Except for the occasional blood stains I find on your daggers but I tend to over look those.” Densuke would raise an eyebrow at her as he knew what he was talking about. He’d then smoothly extend his tail out and wrap it around felicity’s waist bringing her ever so much closer to him as he stopped his walk and looked down at her for a second. “Felicity there something I’ve wanted to tell you, for the longest time…I just never had the courage to say it. Nor the time..” He’d lean his head in against hers. “Would you beilive me if I said I’m in love?...I guess I just. Want you. To want me the way I want you…if that makes any sense. Heh.” Densuke would nuzzle his nose against hers, the warmth of his tail engulfing her slim waistline, though one of the other things on densuke’s mind was those voluptuous thunder thighs of hers..eat your heart out chun li. Impresssed: She un-puffed her cheeks and stared at him with a small giggle. His teasing always made her laugh as well as making her cheeks blush a bit but anything he really did made her feel butterflies all over again. She stared at him with a twitched eye. “My squat religion is sacred! You’ll thank it later.” She’d snort at his comment and shook her head. “That’s not what I meant! You have charms too.. and stuff.” She dragged it on a bit and looked away slightly. She looked back at him to see him stomping away, just before she reached her hands out like a small child that got her doll taken away from her, he’d hurry back and kiss her. She blushed once again and laughed softly as she was caught off guard. “You always amuse me sweetheart.” She crossed her arms and smiled casually. “O-Oh those?! Haha just.. I accidentally cut.. my… finger? That one time.. Ya know..” She blinked innocently until she felt a tail wrap around her waist tugging her in she stumbled upon him and placed her hands on his chest to keep her from falling ontop of him completely. She looked up at him with pink cheeks and a glisten in her honey colored eyes. “What is it?” She asked curiously as she leaned her head on his as well staring into his perfect emerald eyes. When she heard the word love her heart started to pump extremely fast. She almost felt like she was about to faint, she swallowed hard as her eyes widened a bit. She smiled bigger than she ever had before, she was screaming inside of her head with happiness like a teenage girl that just found out she got tickets to a drake concert. She nuzzled his nose back and giggled softly. “I love you too Densuke.” She said bluntly but squeezed his cheeks together and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips and pulled her hands and face away from him placing them back where they were in the first place. She wanted to scream of happiness. He was so cute, he looked perfect and his charming personality almost made her melt right into his arms. Jeez Felicity calm down girl, maintain yourself. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZwzmhewOhU ) HAHAHAHA!)He smiled the moment she said “I love you too Densuke.” It’s always more special when the name is added at the end of things. Makes it more personal, and meaningful..She kissed him, and just like always his body usually got pretty tense. Something about this girl. You’d think such a handed killer wouldn’t have such soft lips, it’s really a contradiction..but a good one. The kind that keeps a relationship together..like theirs. She broke the kiss and placed her hands back on his chest, to which Densuke would whimper juuuust a bit. He liked long kisses and this moment well wasn’t an exception. He’d pause for a moment, his emerald eyes meeting her gold in a dead lock stare. She could tell if she looked in his eyes that he felt a sense of wanting..and the object of want was her entirely. He’d slip his arms around her waist, with quite a bit of force, but none of it harmful, moving his head to hers and leaning his head to his left a bit, and pressing his lips to hers, his being filled with a strong passion and a firey desire. As he pressed his lips to hers, he’d find himself instinctively sucking on her bottom lip a bit, while his arms found comfort hugging and clining to her waist. True, one hand did make it’s way down her lower back, and land on her glorious posterior, and yes he gave it a light squeeze, but it was honestly meant to tickle. It’d even cause him to break the kiss for a second to laugh with a soft sigh and say “Forgive me on that one kinda lost in the moment.” He’d go back t0 pecking her lips with his over and over, a few times before going back to sliding his tounge between her lips, if allowed, and wrestling his tounge against her own. As they kissed, a flurry of white fireflies would make their way over to them, but they were actually glowing white butterflies (http://www.mrwallpaper.com/wallpapers/glowing-butterflies-art-1440x900.jpg ) only found in the Shinto realm, the circled over the lovers in cylinder like fashion, making their way up into the trees. They were gone for a moment, but then they returned with a whole flutter of them flying around the sandy shore like area, but not in a swarm. More like a playful gathering, feeling the emotion of the are and creating a beautiful esscence for the two standing here in this peaceful cove. Densuke would part his lips from hers, leaving only centimeters between them as he hush whispered. “you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me felicity…And I’ll always love you for it..” He’d kiss on her cheek a few times, still pressing closely against her, and making his way down to the curve of her neck where he’d place his lips timidly. Lord knows he was heated but he was more so focused on the passion than the lust, though both were quite nice at the moment. Impresssed: Felicity giggled as he didn't like when she teased him, she knew better that her man loves long kisses but she knew as well he'd give in soon enough. She stared to giggle when she heard him whimper, shaking her head. "My poor baby.~" She hummed until she felt a lock on his eyes, staring back at each other it was very intense she almost jumped on him but she kept herself calm. She smiled timidly knowing exactly what he was going to do. She felt his strong arms wrap around her slim waist but with a bit of force but just enough to make her feel safe. She always loved to be in his arms she felt protected and cozy, honestly it was her favorite place to be. Just as she thought his head leaned in and she tilted her head a bit to the right locking lips with him. Her heart fluttered with joy and her stomach had a swarm of butterflies but it was an amazing feeling. She allowed him to suck on her lip a bit but she quickly went in to nip at his lower lip softly then went back to kiss at his soft intriguing lips. She could feel his sneaky hand slide down her back and squeeze her backside. She slightly jump a bit but allow him to do whatever he pleased without hesitation. She was all his. Just as he pulled away she let out a soft laugh but quickly shut up to not seem like she was laughing at him. "It's quite alright, I didn't mind at all." She smiled up at him and coming yes to kiss him allowing his tongue to toy around with hers, playfully wrestling with his as well. She didn't open her eyes to see the butterflies but she could feel the beauty of them flutter around them. It made this moment so much more meaningful and sweet. It was almost innocent looking. Almost. When he pulled away she stayed in place glancing up at him with her usual smile. His words sang in her ears and she sighed softly continuing to smile. "And you've changed me Densuke, I'm not just a cold blooded killer.. I'm a cold blooded killer in love, and it gave me some sort of relief that I actually have feelings. Thank you so much." She tilted her head back only a bit feeling his warm lips along her neck, even his presence gave her the chills imagine how she is now. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdc3RdXoFwA )Densuke continued to run his lips across the smooth skin of her neck, sucking on it just a tid bit before he broke his lips away, and spoke softly against her neck. “I’ve got oooooooooooone more question.” Densuke would grab both of her hands and take a few steps backwards. “Close your eyes felicity.” Densuke would look to the butterflies and jump up and down waving his hands back and forth. Mouthing out to them without trying to speak aloud. “OKAY GUYS! DO THAT THING WITH THE WORDS!” the butterflies would being to arrange themselves accordingly to the instructions Densuke gave prior to the situation. Densuke would then look around the beach. Frantically. Realizing he’d lost where he’d buried the ring on the beach. “where is it! Where is it, where is it where IS IT!” Densuke dug around multiple places of the beach frantically, like a dog looking for a bone, until one of the butterflies flew down, with the ring in it’s grasp. “Ah thanks! Shh!” Densuke would go back and stand infront of Felicity, and kneel down on one knee. 6 butterflies would circle densuke’s wrist, as his hands held out the ring accordingly. The light from the butterflies illuminating the almost deadly beautiful ring. Silver in ring color, but with a blue stone. (http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51z9Ky52QxL._SY300_.jpg ) “Alright felicity, now when you open your eyes I want you look up above you.” If she did she’d see the butterflies arranged in order to spell out the words “Marry Me” in a constant motion, flying around in a constant pattern to keep the message floating. “now look at me..so I can say it myself.” If she looked down she’d see the ring and the butterflies fluttering around his wrist to make it almost seem to glow. “I don’t get to keep much now adays. Always putting my life on the line for others. You’re the one thing I can honestly call mine..which is why I kneel here as a man, on one knee, before you today. Asking you something men only get to ask and mean it, once in a lifetime. Felicity Hart…will you marry me?” his heart was pounding as he looked up at her, making full eye contact. He was nervous. He’d…never felt so strongly about a woman in his entrie life. To be so young and think he’d found the one..one might call him crazy or just plain desperate. But Densuke knew what he wanted. He knew what he wanted to hold onto, and it was Felicity. She was one of his main reasons to fight. Though they weren’t always together, and they knew this..they’d reach a connection so deep, it can’t be severed by anyone else but them. He saved her from the darkness, and she saved him from solitude. Two halfs of a whole, is what he felt like they were, and he wanted to meld with her his mind, body and soul. He’d never been more sure of anything In his entire life. This was his. No. Their Moment. All she had to do was say yes, and Densuke would slip the ring on her finger, standing in front of her, with her hands in his, and her ring would glisten brightly as the light of the butterflies illuminated the metals, and let a feint light glow between them. And in that feint light she looked more amazing than the moon and a full accompaniment of stars. AM Princess Becky ♕: She shivered a bit from his touch and warm suckle on her neck, knowing already he may have left a hickey. When he pulled away she tilted her head I confusion. "Man you're full of questions today huh?" She chuckled a bit staring at him waiting for his question. She felt his warm hands take hers and step back a bit. "Close my eyes?.. This isn't really a .. Question but ok." She shut her eyes completely oblivious to what he's doing. She shut her eyes tightly as she tried to keep herself from peeking. She heard him whispering but couldn't really make out what he was saying and couldn't help but think that someone was there? Then she heard digging and frantic movements around her. "Ah.. Densuke hun you need help or something?.." She felt him take her hands again and kneel down? She opened her eyes to look up and see a beautiful glow of butterflies fluttering about to make the words "marry me". Felicitys heart jumped out of her chest, she felt like she was about to collapse right there. She stood there staring at the words and quickly looked down at Densuke for some kind of explanation and her jaw dropped. "D-Densuke.. Oh.. My god. I... Of course I will marry you!" She would hold out her hand for him to place the ring on her and if he did she's proceed to throw herself onto him and wrap her arms over his shoulders pulling him into a long sweet kiss, she pulled away to look at him and spoke softly. "It would be my honor to be your wife Densuke." Felicity could not stop smiling, this wasn't new to her but she felt like her cheeks were going to fall off and her knees were so wobbly and she just did not want this moment to end. The ring she bared on her finger was beautiful, jaw dropping actually, but even better the man of her dreams just asked her to marry her and in the Shinto realm. It was unbelievably romantic and she couldn't ask for anything better. Category:Ark 12